lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Betelgeuse
Betelgeuse is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71349 Fun Pack for the Beetlejuice franchise. Background Betel Geuse Jr. or just Betelgeuse is a very rude and crude ghost. He also gets a little crazy at times. When Betelgeuse was alive, he committed suicide when he hung himself over a woman when he was drunk. His parents Nat and Bea Geuse and his brother, Donald "Donny" Geuse are also ghosts. Though he seems fun on screen, it's clear he's not a pleasant person to have around in real life, as he constantly invades people's personal space (even to the point of harassment), does disgusting things like spitting in his own coat and makes rather rude gestures. Not only that, he seems to love to scare people out of their pants and pull pranks on them. He also seems to be quite selfish, as his main goal in the movie is to lift his curse no matter who gets hurt in the process. He has the attitude of a sleazy used car salesman. Ironically, he is a ghost who eats insects. He shows an interest in Lydia Deetz during most of the movie, and in the finale, he tries to force her into marrying him, almost succeeding, until he is stopped by Adam and Barbara Maitland. Dimension Crisis In the Teen Titans Go! episode, The Dimensions Crisis, Betelgeuse tricks Raven into using her magic to build a giant gargoyle mech that he then uses to cause chaos to ruin the Teen Titans attempt to learn how to become better builders. World Beetlejuice: Winter River, Connecticut (Graveyard) Abilities * Mind Control * Magic * Slurp Access * Illumination * Mini Access * Super Strength * Apparate Access Quotes Trivia * In the film, he was portrayed by Michael "Chick Hicks" Keaton. In the TV series, he is voiced by Stephen Ouimette. In the game, he is voiced by Christopher Swindle, who also voiced the Brain Gremlin in the game. * He shares the same hairpiece as Doc Brown but colored light green. * His Toy Tag is based on the black and white stripes of his suit and features the Beetlejuice logo. * He is the second character to have the Mind Control Ability to not have the Silver LEGO Blowup Ability, the first being Wonder Woman. * His line to Batman is a reference to the fact that his actor, Michael Keaton, portrayed Batman in the Tim Burton Batman films and Riggan Thompson in "Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)". * His third exit line, his reaction to the two Ecto-1s, and idle line have a mention with the Betelgeuse name chant, wherein someone will have to say his name three times for him to appear, and later, be vanquished in the end of the film. * On the packaging, his name is spelled as "Beetlejuice", however in the game it is spelled as "Betelgeuse". * He and Robin (Teen Titans Go!) are the only Wave 9 characters that don't have the Flying Ability. * His quote when riding the Mystery Machine is a reference to the planned but unproduced Beetlejuice sequel, Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian. * His reaction to the Joker is another reference to Batman, where Michael Keaton played Batman and faced the Joker, played by Jack Nicholson. * He is the only character to have a reaction to multiple versions of vehicles. * He is the only non-J. K. Rowling character to have the Apparate Access Ability. * His puzzle line, "NICE LEGO MODEL!!!!" Is a reference to a scene in the movie where he yells, "NICE BUILDING MODEL!!!". *Much like Slimer, Betelgeuse can also pass through swarms of ghosts. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Beetlejuice Category:Beetlejuice Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Guys Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys Category:Physical Characters Category:Deceased Category:Wave 9 Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Reformed Villains Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Magic Ability Category:Magic Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Slurp Access Ability Category:Wave 9 Characters Category:Battle of the Figures 2 Winners Category:Illumination Ability Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Apparate Access Ability